Article Creation Help
Hiya everyone! It's White's turn to make a fabulous speech. Now instead of rules like what F and A did, I '''will be explaining how to '''make your character articles all pretty and organized, since everyone likes an organized page...Right? Anyway, with that out of the way, make sure to settle down and LISTEN '''to what I have to say, since this is as important as the rules...Maybe... (Note: This is for the Classic Editor, not the Visual Editor) '''Step 1: Making the '''Page Look up, then right. You should see a button thing that says Contribute. Move the mouse and click on '''Contribute and then Add a Page. Pretty easy eh? STEP 2: Naming the Page Pretty self-explanatory. Just name the page whatever you want. Then click on Add A Page. Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezey. STEP 3: Working on the Page ''' '''Part 1: Clean up Delete whatever is on the page if there is any to be deleted. Part 2: Templates Look down, then right. Click on Add Other Templates. This is for all templates that are on the wiki. Property You need a property template so that people know you made this and don't try to steal your work. After pressing Add other templates, search up Template: Property or Property and it should pop up, then type in whatever it says to type in. Or if you created a fancy template, just type whatever you named and it should pop up. When you create a creature or group or whatever besides a character, you especially need a template. That way, people don't just use it without your permission. A lot of new users don't understand that every concept, organization, character, creatures, etc, except canon (that is to say, created by Tachibana and used in the anime/light novel series) is off limits, unless permission is given by it's creator. And in order for the creator to be known, property templates are used. Once your good, click OK. This is the link to the template --> Template:Property Character Infobox You need this!!! Your article must have this at all costs!!! All characters need a character infobox. Other articles need the appropriate template. That is where the basic information about him/her is stored. Makes the article neat and tidy, as well as looking good and proper. The way any wiki article should. Just like the Property Template, just fill in the things it tells you to and click OK after you completed it. Also, the link to the template --> Template:Fanon Infobox Part 3: Images In the section where you are supposed to place the image, you write this: Note: These are profile images for inside the character infobox only. If the image is too large, you can lower the "300px" to, say, "200px" if you want. Use the "Preview" option to check how it looks. Also, ".jpg" is the default format of the pictures that is used, but it can be ".png" and just about any other. Besides the infobox, there is another place where there can be images. Next to blocks of text, in order to show how a magic spell, physical skill, weapon or alternate form looks, usually. In that case, you need to add a few more lines to the code. Note: The "thumb" function is much similar to a property template, but for pics. When used, underneath the pic, there will a line of text saying "Added by WhiteLagoon195" for example, or if uploaded by you, your username. It's so that users don't simply use other people's images, which is against the rules. Keep that in mind! The "right" that I've written in the example text is for the position of the pic. There are only "right" and "left" which are for which side of your text will the pic appear on. You can also write a short description of the skill, or whatever you'd like. In that case, replace the "description" that I've write in the example text with whatever you want. Part 4: Adding Headings You need headings!!! For example Appearance, Personality, History etc. There is an easy way to do this that won't take more than a minute. Simply look up and then right. You will see Source - Visual Click Source. In it, by writing with the proper "code", you can control where, how, and which effects are used, and on what. Visual is not used, because it's highly unstable and very annoying to use. You can't control anything in there, making the whole process one huge mess. Write: Appearance Then Personality, History etc Fill up each category with whatever is relevant to your character, magic, concept etc. Or don't and do it later. Your choice, but a little advice from me, don't leave it completely empty. Press Submit after you are done. DONE!!! Congratulations, you have successfully completed your first article. Keep experimenting, but don't save immediately. Use the Preview option to view your progress before you do. Step 4:Filling the Article In Now, while you have created your first article it is still not exactly up to the standards. You need to learn how to name things. Don't worry about how you'll do this because the next step will show you. For now just watch the examples. Also, information (such as sites) about japanese kanji and romaji will be added at the very end of the tutorial so that you know how to properly name your characters. Note: When you write large amounts of text it is better to go to Source as it's much faster and the results much better this way. Examples: Shiro Kirusaki (白 切る崎, Shiro Kirusaki) is... blah blah blah Enhanced Strength: Shiro possesses... blah blah blah The Creation Hand '(ザクリエーションハンド ,''Za Kurieeshon Hando) is.....blah blah blah Redirect to Shiro Kirusaki for a decent example Note 2:This is important! When you write names in an '''infobox there is a specific way you must do it. That is to say the boxes Name, Kanji and Romaji must be filled as shown below. Name: In Bold! Kanji: Normal! Romaji: In Italic! STEP 5: EFFECTS This step will teach you how to add the necessary effects to your text. For bold: Example Text For italics: Example Text For both: Example Text (largely unused and not recommended for use in articles) For links: Example Text More infomation: Translation Sites (contain kanji and romaji)- Site: http://www.nihongodict.com/ (the best site for translations) Or just use Google Translate. Converter Sites- Romaji to Kanji: http://kanjidict.stc.cx/hiragana.php (used for getting the kanji of names, especially if they are western names) If you need anymore help, just ask the admins or look at some of the other pages.